


Get Well Soon

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Drinking, F/M, Fainting, Gen, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: Jordan has a anxiety attack and T.C. and Topher try and calm her down while Scott is at work. Everyone worries about her.
Relationships: Jordan Alexander/Scott Clemmens, Jordan Alexander/T. C. Callahan, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based of Get Well Soon by Ariana Grande

She turns off her phone after the tenth text from her stalker. Jordan keeps her tears at bay and tries to keep herself together. She has the night off but she doesnt want to tell Scott or T.C. about the continuing texts. They have enough to worry about. She contemplates volunteering to work in order to keep her mind off what is happening right now. When she is at work she can just focus on saving lives, but when she's at home it all comes back to her. It's kind of like a slap in the face. Returning all at once with a vengeance. 

Jordan unconsciously starts to play with the sleeve of her oversized sweatshirt. It comes to mid-thigh and is covering the black shorts she has on. With her free hand, she also begans twisting her hair. Both of these things are an habit that Jordan does whenever she starts to get a bit anxious. A lone tear cascades down her cheek, and she doesn't even bother wiping it away. Jordan let's it slide all the way to her neck before wiping the droplet of water

Jordan realizes that even if she does go into work, they will probably ask why and she will most likely have to put up a facade. Tears are threatening to stream down her face and Jordan takes a breath before blinking them away. Her mind is running wild with questions. 

**_My life is so controlled by the what ifs_ **

Jordan makes a rash decision and grabs her phone, turning it on by pressing and holding the power button of the side. It begans powering up instantly. Even though it only takes a few seconds for the phone to be fully turned on, to Jordan it feels like minutes. To her, time is dragging by. She doesn't dare look at the text messages that she has. She already knew that her stalker most likely texted and called her without even having to look at her notifications 

Jordan go to sped dial and her eyes track to T.C.'s and Scott's telephone number. Her finger hovers over T.C.'s contact. She really doesn't want to get him involved. Jordan feels as if her mess and she just feels guilty for the possiblity of telling him about her stalker. Jordan tries to control her emotions are she goes over the possible solutions in her mind over and over again. However the more she thinks about it, the worse her anxiety gets.

**_Is there such a ladder to get above this?_ **

Jordan feels her heart beat faster with each passing moment and she just wishes that it would just all stop. She feels fear and dread take hold of her heart. She's felt like this before but it has never been as strong as it is now. Slowly but surely, Jordan realizes that she is in the beginning stages of an anxiety. attack. Once she realizes this, Jordan decides to try a handful of things to try and prevent or at least delay the anxiety attack.

Jordan thinks about opening a window but her anxiety prevents her from doing so. Her mind presents the possibility of the stalker knowing her address and that thought alone keeps her from opening any window. Instead she actually gets up from her spot on the soft warm couch. Jordan then attempts to calmly try and make sure all the doors and windows are locked but as her anxiety worsens, her actions slowly become a bit frantic. 

Jordan is now aware of her heart and it feels like it try to beat it's way out of her chest. It pounds against her ribcage and Jordan knows it won't be long before she's in the midst of a full on anxiety attack. She takes a shaky breath before trying to compose herself. With unsteady hands, Jordan smoothed out the wrinkles in her oversized sweatshirt. She doesn't even bother trying to put her hair up. The reason is because that would require her to get up and she's trying anything to keep the anxiety attack at bay. 

Jordan's phone goes off from a call and she makes the mistake of looking right at who was calling her at the moment. She thinks, hopes that it's T.C. or Scott that is calling. Jordan doesn't care who is calling right now. She just doesn't want the stalker to be calling. As fate would have it, It was the stalker calling. Jordan quickly declines the call and her anxiety skyrockets. She can barely see through the blur of tears as they start streaming down her face. Jordan chokes on a breath and she makes a last minute decision to call T.C. Her hand hits his contact and instantly the phone starts ring. 

Jordan mentally pleads with him and begs him to answer. 

"Jordan?" 

Jordan shakes her head and suppresses a gasp.

"Jordan, you there?" 

Jordan's attempt to speak comes out as a choked off wheeze and a cluster of words. 

"T-T.C." 

_**My body's hear on earth but I'm** **floatin'**_

As soon as he heard her talk his heart begans to ache for her. Topher glanced at him and saw the look of his face. 

Topher mouthed to TC "What's wrong?" 

"Jordan- Jordan- It's okay. I'm coming. I'm on my way. I'm not gonna hang up. I'll be with you the whole time" 

He got up from his spot in the break area on the roof and whispered in Topher's ear. 

"She's having a anxiety attack" 

Topher's eyes widen in response to his confession. His mind instantly went to Scott. "Scott's in surgery. I'll tell Mollie to tell Scott to meet me at Jordan's house when he gets done"

"Hurry" TC replied with strong urgency in his voice before turning his attention back to Jordan. 

Topher took of running downstairs, taking 2 or 3 steps at a time. TC followed and quickly got into his car. There he waited almost impatiently for Topher to get back. TC stayed on the phone with Jordan, trying to calm her down.

Topher reached the nurses station in less than one minute and whispered instructions into Mollie's ear. 

"Me and TC will be back. No one except Scott will know about Jordan until we get back is that clear?" 

"I'll tell him after he gets done with his surgey" Mollie responded

Topher nodded and thanked Mollie quickly before heading out the door before anyone had the chance to spot him. 

Once Toph was in the passenger side of the car, TC pulled out of the parking lot and began driving towards Jordan's house. As they got closer and closer to her house, They both began to notice that Jordan was hyperventilating and choking on rapid breaths.

TC, wanting to make sure to keep his eye on the road, handed his phone to Topher who immediately started attempting to calm Jordan down. 

"Breathe, Jordan" 

There was no response only the sound of someone who couldn't breathe at the moment. They knew that had to get to Jordan as fast as they could

TC quickly pulled into the driveway as Topher instructed Jordan to breathe. 

"Jordan. We're coming. We're Here" TC and Topher hop out of the car and TC gets the spare key from right underneath the welcome mat. 

TC inserts the key into the slot hole and turns it until he hears a soft metallic click and the door opens. 

What the two of them saw broke their heart. Jordan was on the couch, tears running down her face as she hyperventilating 

They rushed to her side and Topher sat next to Jordan while TC crouched in front of her. 

"I-I T-T-Toph I can't brehehethe" 

Toph grabbed her hands with his as TC started to position Jordan to where her back was against his chest. Now Topher was in front of Jordan and TC was behind her. 

TC placed two fingers at the pulse point at her throat as he tried to get Jordan to calm down. Her pulse was getting faster with each passing minute that Jordan was like this. 

"I'm s-scared, TC" Jordan gasped out and TC and Topher exchanged a look of concerned. Topher noticed Jordan's phone and he decided to wait to ask her why she was scared. At this moment in time he just wanted to calm her down before she ends up passing out on them. 

"Take a deep breathe, through your nose" 

Jordan choked out a feeble breathe. "I caahaaant" Jordan wailed as TC placed a hand on her ribcage. It wasn't contracting and expanding like it was supposed to. 

"Jordan. Take a deep breath through your nose and let it out your mouth" 

"It's- n-not w-working. I CANT" Jordan felt her chest tighten even more, if that was even at all possible. 

She was starting to get pale and the lack of air was beginning to get to Jordan. 

"We're right here with you, Jordan" TC soothed. 

In an instant Jordan's eyes were starting to flutter. TC and Topher noticed immediately.

The only other sound in that room at that moment was the sound of wheezing that was coming from Jordan. 

Jordan's eyes were starting to roll back. Only the whites of her eyes were showing. Once her eyes slid close and her grip on Topher's hands went limp, TC and Topher jumped into action. 

"Hey! Stay with me, Jordan" TC leaned Jordan back and cupped her face in between his hands. 

Topher hesitated before grabbing a few pillows from the other couch that was unoccupied. TC had one arm around Jordan's stomach and he used his free arm to put it underneath her legs. He gently pulled her legs so they would be bending so Topher could stack the pillows up. 

"Should we take her to the hospital?" 

TC shook his head. "If she doesn't wake in about five minutes, then yes. I think she just needed to breathe and the anxiety she had going on wouldn't let her" 

Once Topher had the pillows stacked has high as he could, TC gently placed Jordan's bare legs on the pillows. This allowed for the blood to rush back to her heart. 

TC then checked her pulse once again. It was still fast but not as fast as it had been before she was unconscious. It was still too fast for their liking. Jordan was still clammy as TC positioned her to where her head and upper body were laying directly on his lap. 

Topher had Jordan's limp hand in his, periodically checking her temperature, respirations, and pulse. He was also timing how long Jordan had been unconscious for and right now they were at 90 seconds. 

As TC whispered soothing words in her ear, a soft and quiet moan escaped from her lips. Jordan shifted a little before going limp again. 

"Jordan?"

There was no response so Topher tried

"Jordan? If you can hear me squeeze my hand" The two waited for what seemed like forever before Topher felt a faint squeeze in his left hand. 

Jordan could hear them but she couldn't open her eyes at the moment. 

"She squeezed a little but I think she's out of it right now" 

Jordan's eyes fluttered open slowly and she saw the worried looks on both of their faces. The two men both sighed in relief simultaneously. 

Jordan tried to sit up quickly but TC stopped her. 

"Easy, Jordan. Just take it easy"

Jordan gave the two men a look of confusion and concern. 

"What the hell happened?" her voice was soft as she yawned and closed her eyes again, scaring the hell out of TC and Topher. 

"Jordan!" 

Jordan opened her eyes "I'm just tired. I'm fine, TC" 

Topher rolled his eyes at Jordan. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" 

Jordan gave him a look of unreadable emotions. "Have you?" 

"Hardy Har Har, Alexander" 

TC stepped into the conversation.

"Jordan you had an severe anxiety attack" 

Jordan nodded in response to his statement before replying to him. 

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to talk about it" 

Her color was finally starting to return back to normal so they let Jordan sit up on her own. When Jordan shivered, TC switched the flip of the space heated and placed the thing right on tip of the coffee table. He pulled the table a bit closer to the couch and Jordan sighed in content as the warm air cascade over her icy bare legs. 

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Topher said as he replaced the pillows back to where they were.

Jordan nodded and she knew that she had to tell them about her stalker. Especially after this bad of an anxiety attack. 

"What are you scared of?" TC asked and the memories came flooding back to Jordan's mind. 

She only remembers snippets of her breakdown but she clearly remembers telling them that she was terrified. Jordan glanced down at her phone that rested on the coffee table. 

TC noticed that she was eyeing her phone so he grabbed it for her and placed it in her hand. 

Jordan took a few deep breaths before going to the text messages that her stalker had sent her. She then handed the phone to TC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Topher telling Mollie that no one is to know about Jordan except for Scott, news spreads like wildfire around the hospital somehow. 
> 
> Jordan suffers a second anxiety attack and Scott does something drastic to try and calm her down. 
> 
> TC must control his jealousy and keep it at bay in order to help Jordan

He feels so much anger bubbling in his chest right now it actually hurts a little bit. TC calmly gives Jordan back her phone before standing up. 

"T! I know what you're thinking. Don't" Topher allowed his voice to have a non-negotiable and TC stopped for a moment. 

He took a few deep breaths to calm his anger and he turned his attention right to Jordan. He crouched down right in front of her 

TC calmly says to her "We are going to find out who they are and they will be going to prison, I promise"

Jordan nodded in response, blinking away the tears that were beginning to pool in her eyes again. She shakes her head. Waves of guilt are coming over her and she feels like she is putting everyone that she knows and cares about in danger. Regret takes hold of her body and Jordan wishes that she would have never called TC. She's so caught up in herself at the moment she isn't aware of TC and Topher calling her name. 

When Jordan does become aware of their voices, it's like a slap on the face. Jordan gasps and jumps, almost sending herself into a whole new level of anxiety. Both TC and Topher put their hands up in a defensive position, like they are trying to calm down a wild tiger that is vicious and angry. 

"Woah! Jordan, it's us. It's Toph and I" TC makes sure that his voice is soft and low, so that the two wouldn't frighten her on accident. 

"you zoned out there, Jordan. You okay?" 

Jordan swallows the huge lump in her throat and nods. She doesn't want to talk right now. She knew that because of the 47 emotions slamming into her, her voice would most likely be shaky or unsteady. Topher and TC exchange looks of concern and uncertainty. 

* * *

"Send him up to ICU and page me if there is any bad changes, alright?" Scott says as he takes off the headset he had on. The surgery was long and difficult and he just hopes that nothing else goes wrong. After freshening himself up a bit, his mind begans to wonder what Jordan is doing at the moment. Most likely catching up on her sleep. Maybe ordering takeout, even though he argues time and time again that it's not real food. 

And Her response is always "It's Chinese. Chicken Fried Rice. Chicken and rice are real foods, Scott!"

Scott chuckles, shaking his head at the hilarious memory. As he nears the area of the hospital where there are the main trauma rooms, he stops dead in his tracks. He can sense the mood shift. It's like there is a fine line between the mood in the OR and the mood in the ER. 

As soon as he enters the ER, he is bombarded with questions. 

"Do you know how Jordan is doing?" Krista asks in deep concern as Scott looks at her in confusion and worry, shifting his head to the side. Before Scott even has the chance to ask her what in the hell is going on, Paul comes running up to the two. 

"did.. you hear... Jordan had an anxiety attack" Paul is slightly out of breath from running so fast to the pair. 

Mollie sighs because now everyone in the damn hospital knew that Jordan had a anxiety attack. Apparently Topher sucks at whispering. A nurse had overheard him and had decided to tell everybody in the entire universe about what they had heard. 

"This is why we can't have nice things" Mollie mumbled under her breath before going back to her paperwork.

Scott's eyes widen and he looks toward the door before racing to his car. Once inside he allows himself a few seconds to just breathe. He was able to calm himself down. Scott knew that driving while stressed and hyper was not a good idea so he was glad he was able to calm himself down quickly. 

Scott pulls into Jordan's place and immediately he realizes that TC is there. He brushes off a sudden pang of jealousy at the thought of TC being alone with Jordan. He sighs before getting out of his car. The air is warm so he takes leaves his jacket in the passenger side of his two door car. Scott grabs his keychain, which includes the key to her apartment and goes inside. 

* * *

Jordan hears the roar of a car outside and her breath quickens. TC and Topher know that she's just seconds away from another anxiety attack. The two return to their previous positions as they watch the color and blood literally drain from Jordan's face. She's as white as a sheet of empty notebook paper. Jordan feels her heart beating and closed her eyes, trying to keep the anxiety at bay. 

There are a million things running through her mind at the moment and the tears obstruct her vision as the muscles of her stomach start to seize, causing Jordan to take rapid, choked off breaths. 

"Crap" Topher whispers as they realize that they are back at square one. 

TC shoots up and carefully positions himself by the door, ready to take on anybody. The door opened and TC successfully stopped himself from hitting Scott. Scott sighs in relief when he realizes that Jordan and TC wasn't here alone. Topher glances at him briefly before turning his attention back to Jordan. There was a intense beat of silence between all four of them. The only sort of dialogue that could be heard was the sound of Jordan hyperventilating again. 

"Look-" Topher pointed to Scott who was already making his way to her. 

"It was just Scott" Topher said as he tried to calm her down. 

"S-Scott. he sent me- me t-t-text messages and.. and he kept.. c-calling m-me" her words were mixed it with her rapid breaths as Topher started pulling Jordan up so that Scott could position himself behind her. TC watched with a twinge of jealous in his eye. 

Scott began stroking her hair in a soothing motion as he grabbed her hand and starting taking her pulse. 

"my chest- st-stomach clen-clenching up" Jordan choked out as she quickly turned to Scott, reaching out for him. 

"Try and take a deep breath,Jordan" 

She tried, she really tried but all that came out a wheeze and Scott was starting to get more and more concerned for her. All 3 of them needed to calm her down. A light bulb went off in Scott's head and he decided to speak what was on his mind. 

"I'm thinking about wrapping my arms around her."

Topher and TC both glanced at Scott in concern and confusion. 

Scott took a deep breath before placing Jordan in a gentle but firm bear hug type position. Jordan immediately gasped and bucked against his grip, but he held on. 

"Please" Her plea bypassed his ears and went straight to his heart. 

"Scott.." TC warned as his own heart began to ache at seeing Jordan like this.

Jordan tried to wriggle out of his grasp but Scott held on to her, not letting her go. 

Scott raised his eyes as him as he tightened his grip on Jordan. "She'll feel more panic at first but her sympathetic nervous system will eventually slow down" 

Just at the words left his mouth, Jordan stopped struggling against his grip and she started taking deep, steady breaths. Scott loosens his grip on her and strokes her hair as she sobs. Her cries weren't borderline hysterical anymore now that she had calmed down. The were now soft but heartbreaking sounds as Jordan laid her head on Scott's shoulder. Scott whispered soothing words in her ear as her cries eventually quieted out to sniffles and the occasional whimper. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan has a talk with Topher, TC, and Scott.

Jordan scotted herself away from Scott before standing up. TC was hovering slightly, worried that she was gonna fall over again. She had her back to the three men but they could tell that she was wiping her face. Jordan brushed the tears from her eyes with both hands before smoothing out the small wrinkles in her sweatshirt. She then sighed and turned around

"Okay. Be honest. How sobby do I look? 1-10?" 

There was a brief beat of silence before Topher spoke up, trying to turn the gloomy mood into a more happier one. 

"6" Topher said sincerely

Jordan made a sound that sounded like a humorless laugh, bordelining on a sob.

"I'm sor-"

TC cut her off "You have nothing to apologize for, Jordan. You're human. It happens"

"No no no- I. I wasn't s-supposed to be afraid, TC" Jordan just blurted out without even thinking first.

Topher, TC, And Scott were taken aback as she sat down on the separate recliner. 

"I- What do you mean?" Scott asked, concern was dripping from his voice like a faucet that hasn‘t been shut off. 

Jordan was having trouble trying to explain what she meant, as she was having a difficult time holding back her tears. 

"It's okay to fee-"

Jordan shook her head, blinking away the increasing tears that threatnened to fall from her eyes. Her hand unconsciously started to play with her hair a bit. Jordan noticed and literally forced herself to stop. She quickly brushed her dark blown locks, over her shoulder. 

"It's- I just feel like if I give him that satisfication of being afraid, Then he has won. So I'm doing everything I possibly can to not be scared. It's just can be hard, sometimes" Jordan's voice was a bit breathy. She sounded like she was out of breath but in reality, she was holding back her tears. 

Before anyone could say anything, Topher's and Scott's pagers went off. They both were being paged 9-1-1. TC had accidentally left his pager at the hospital in his rush to get to Jordan. 

"I'll be okay. TC is here. Go" Jordan said before glancing towards the clock. 

Topher and Scotr both gave her a look of concern before rushing out the door. 

Jordan and TC were now there alone with each other. 

"I'm right here if you want to talk" He said after there was a awkward silence between the two. 

Jordan just nodded her head. She most certainly did not trust herself to talk at the moment. The last time she did, she was barely able to hold back her tears. Jordan fought the urge to go and get a drink. She knew that she was always more emotional when she had drank. Jordan then realized that being emotional and being scared are two very different things. At this point, she rather be sad than afraid. As she positioned herself to get up, she could feel the sexual tension that hung over the room like a thick fog covering everything in its path. Jordan was now trying to decide on whether of not to put on some jeans on top on her black shorts. Jordan ultimately decided not to. If there was sexual tension, why try and deny it? 

God, she really could use a drink right about now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some smut 😱

**Author's Note:**

> a cliff hanger !  
> how will everyone, especially TC react. How will Scott react to the news of Jordan's anxiety attack?
> 
> STAY TUNED
> 
> will most likely upload new chapter next week 🖤🌫🌙


End file.
